


Knight in Shining Armor

by agirlwithamillionfandoms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little after chapter 2, anyways stan soniakane, btw the title doesn't mean this is an au its just a title that fits the fic, chiaki knows whats UP, i wrote this at 3 am because i was thinking about them a lot, one single mention of hajime but he doesn't even appear, soniakane, still in the killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwithamillionfandoms/pseuds/agirlwithamillionfandoms
Summary: sonia sneaks off to the beach and akane follows her, to discover that sonia was listening to novoselic waltz music because it reminded her of home. sonia eventually invites a reluctant akane to dance. after they hang out for another short while, akane has some valuable memories with sonia. akane dreams about becoming her special knight, a person who sonia trusts with her life and will protect her from harm. that's who akane wants to be.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Kudos: 20





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on ao3? i feel honored to start off strong with a soniakane oneshot i wrote bc i was in a big soniakane mood at like 3 am, they're by far my favorite rare pair! i hope i can contribute well to the soniakane fandom :D even though the entire soniakane fandom may be me and like 2 other people JFLSJFLDK anyways enjoy!

Akane sits on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Of course there’s two logical things on her mind. First off, food, that’s an obvious answer. Second off, she can’t get her mind off of the princess. Miss Sonia. Well, that’s the classic nickname Kazuichi uses for her. Akane has no clue why, but Sonia’s been on her mind all day today. It’s weird really, but Akane isn’t one to really think about things too deeply. Instead, she’d rather focus on her first thought, food! She heads out her cottage to the restaurant to get a late night snack. It’s only a little before the nighttime announcement, she can sneak in a few snacks to her cottage left over from breakfast with ease. 

Akane struts on into the lobby and sees Chiaki playing video games. “Hey Nanami! What’s up?” She tried to spark conversation, but Chiaki was too focused on her game. She didn’t even turn around and you can assume she didn’t hear Akane to begin with. Oh well, not like she can do much about it anyways. When Nanami’s focused on a game, she’s completely immersed. No person has really been able to break through to Chiaki when she’s gaming from what Akane knows, except Hajime that is. That’s not a big surprise though, Hajime and Chiaki always seem really close. Although, she did spot Hajime hanging out with Sonia today… dammit! There she goes, trailing off thinking about Miss Nevermind. She huffs out a sigh, why can’t she get the darn princess out of her mind? Although Akane would question her feelings more, she doesn’t really have the attention span and patience for that. Might as well just move on, it won’t matter once she’s eaten something. Her worries and thoughts usually fade away when she eats. Yeah, that’s exactly what she’s gonna do! She shrugs it off and goes to the restaurant and grabs some snacks and starts heading back to her cottage. 

She stops dead in her tracks when she sees, for some strange reason, Sonia leave her cottage holding some object in her hand. It looked as big as a briefcase and was carried with a handle like if it was one, but she couldn’t completely make it out in the darkness. It wasn’t exactly a briefcase anyways, a briefcase is way thinner than that and also obviously a rectangle. The thing Sonia was carrying was way wider and rounder. Akane feels something rumble in her gut, but it wasn’t hunger this time. It was… worry…? Something was telling her to act, to do something! Before she knew it, she was following Sonia and observing her from a good distance. She didn’t want to be noticed. The last time someone snuck out of their cottages without knowing was to meet up with someone, and that ended with… no, she can’t think that. She trusts Sonia. This princess is smarter than that. Either way, she follows Sonia all the way to the beach. 

Sonia finally stops walking and puts whatever she was holding down on the sand. Akane stops and hides behind a palm tree… well, she tries to hide. A palm tree isn’t a very good hiding place for a human, it’s too thin to hide behind! Akane starts to panic, but it's not like she can find a better hiding place. She decides to just remain frozen in place. Yes Akane. Very good idea. If you stay still enough, maybe you'll become invisible! That happens in movies right? Brilliant! Sonia doesn’t seem to notice just yet, and instead goes back to the object she brought with her. Now that Akane was closer, she could finally make it out in the darkness. It was… an MP3 player? Sonia goes up to the player and presses the play button. Immediately, classical music starts to play. Akane isn’t educated in music at all, but it’s a piece that she definitely has never heard before. Must be from Novoselic in that case. Sonia stands up and starts swaying to the music. Sonia hops and spins as she dances joyfully to the song. Her dress skirt is flowing as she twirls gracefully to the piece. In the darkness she can make out Sonia’s beaming face, brimming with joy. This music must mean a lot to her. Akane can’t help but chuckle... and it hit her two seconds later that she gave her location away just by chuckling.

Sonia stops dancing for a moment and freezes in place. “Who is there?!” She looks around in freight as Akane slowly comes from behind the palm tree, it’s a miracle that Sonia didn’t even notice her before. Her hiding spot was plain obvious! Anyways, that’s beside the point. Sonia spots Akane coming towards her and yelps. "gAHH!! Please do not hurt me!!!!!!" Sonia instinctively ducks and covers her head with her hand, just in case she gets attacked. “Woah woah woah princess! It’s just me! I’m not here to do anything stupid.” Akane puts her hands up in the air to prove her innocence. Sonia isn’t completely convinced just yet. “How did you know I was here Owari?” Akane pauses for a moment, trying to say her next few sentences in a way that won’t sound weird. “Well I… I followed you here… nOT IN A WEIRD WAY!!” Sonia raises an eyebrow suspiciously as Akane realizes she sounds WAY too much like Kazuichi. Shit. That’s not what she was going for. “That... came out strange. Well, I saw you leaving your cottage and somethin’ in my gut told me to follow you, so I did!” Sonia seems to slightly lower her guard now and she chuckles. “Ah, I understand Owari, you must have been suspicious I was meeting up with someone due to… the recent events.” Akane quickly shook her hands in the air in panic. “I didn’t find you suspicious!! I trust you!! I just needed to make sure everything was gonna be alright, I didn’t think you were gonna do anything bad!” Sonia scratched the back of her neck and smiled. “No no no, you have every right to be suspicious! Looking back on it, me leaving my cottage with the music player in hand must have been pretty strange. Especially since it was dark out. I apologize about that Owari.” Sonia seems to lower the tension in her shoulders as she calms down from the little scare that Akane gave her. Akane’s relieved to say the least. “No need to apologize, er, what can I call you? I don’t wanna be disrespectful or anything,,,” Akane has probably called Sonia by her first name a bunch of times already, but at a rethinking of it she maybe should ask if they could even be on first name basis because she doesn’t want the princess to feel uncomfortable. Sonia laughs at her comment. “Oh, is that about me being a princess? Nonsense! Here we are classmates, so please just address me as Sonia!” Akane nods and grins. “Then you can just call me Akane!” Sonia nods as well “Ah, alright Akane!” Sonia perks up a little and fixes her posture. “Oh, you probably still don’t know why I’m here, right?” While Sonia was talking, Akane was busy looking at the reflection of the stars in Sonia’s eyes for a moment there… but she quickly shakes her head and comes back to earth. “O-Oh yeah! What’s up with that MP3 player then?” Sonia’s eyes gleam with excitement, she’s glad Akane asked! She clasps her hands together. “This is an MP3 player Hajime gave me earlier today as a gift! He let me know about all the music that was available in the supermarket, so I headed over and found several remarkable ball waltzes from Novoselic! I decided to come out here to the beach and maybe listen and dance to a few of them… they remind me of my home.” Her smile fades to a more solemn and bittersweet expression. Akane frowns a little at the sight of it. “You’re homesick too Sonia?” Sonia tilts her head a bit in confusion and chuckles sadly. “Ah, if what you mean by ‘homesick’ is that I dearly miss my home country and people… then you are correct.” Sonia frowns, she really does miss all of the beauty of Novoselic. Akane pats her shoulder. “Hey, we’ll get out of here soon and you can return to your home, I’m sure of it! My gut tells me so, and my gut is usually never wrong!” Akane gives a thumbs up with a reassuring grin. Sonia’s expression lightened and she smiled and nodded, Akane was oddly very comforting to her. Sonia didn’t expect it, but she feels protected while around Owari. Like if she was her knight in shining armor, or some cliche she read in a fairytale book similar to that. 

The MP3 player suddenly starts to play the next track, another waltz from Novoselic. They both turn around to hear the music and then look at each other. Sonia’s eyes glistened as a big grin crossed her face. She reaches out her hand to Akane. “Would you like to dance with me?” Akane’s face reddened. She scratched the back of her neck. “O-Oh! Sonia, silly old me doesn't even know how to dance to begin wi-“ Her words are stopped mid sentence by Sonia already pulling Akane by her arm closer to her so that they can dance. Their eyes meet and Sonia gives a warm smile to Akane. She guides one of Akane’s hands to her hip and the other she holds with her other hand. Sonia places her other hand lightly on Akane’s shoulder. Sonia’s fair skin shows her blushing very profusely and clearly, even under the dark night sky. Either way, she tries to act like she isn’t blushing, but Akane notices anyways. Sonia starts leading Akane in the waltz. “Just follow my lead Akane, one step forward, to the side…” Akane stares at her feet trying to follow Sonia’s steps. Sonia laughs. “Look up at me, don’t look at your feet! And sway to the music.” Akane lifts her eyes off her feet and her’s and Sonia’s lock again, but this time they don’t leave each other’s gaze. Akane messes up a few times and steps on Sonia’s feet, they laugh as Akane gives excuses like “Hey! I’m the Ultimate Gymnast! Not the Ultimate Dancer!” Each time she messes up. Eventually, Akane trips a little while dancing and she chuckles “Yknow, I’m not a pro at this, you should have asked Saionji for this, I’m no professional!” With which Sonia responds softly, almost mumbling to herself. “No... you’re perfect.” Sonia barely even realizes Akane’s face turned as red a tomato as soon as she heard that. Akane isn’t usually a person to be flustered over something, but with Sonia it was different. And she wouldn’t have it another way. 

They danced for a long time, past the nighttime announcement as well. Eventually, they stop dancing and look up at the stars for a long while. Sonia smiles as she stares into the night sky. “There used to be these constellations I would always see in my castle balcony from Novoselic. Let me see if I can find them here!” Sonia looks all over the sky but… she can’t find her constellations. Akane turns over to her with a smirk. “Found any of your stars yet?” Sonia looks over them all one more time before frowning. “…No, I cannot find any of them. It appears that they must not pop up wherever we are. I actually... do not even recognize ONE of these stars. They're all unfamiliar.” Sonia stays silent for a moment in sadness, thinking about her beautiful balcony view of the night sky. She misses that a lot. Akane notices her expression after a little bit and wants to find a way to cheer her up. She looks back up to the night sky and stares. “Yknow, I don’t know crap about constellations or space of anything, but that weird jumble of stars over there look like a bunny!” Sonia looks back up at the night sky and scoffed. “A bunny rabbit? That’s clearly a bear!” Akane squints at the constellation again and chuckles. “Nope. Still see a bunny!” Sonia laughs. “But how??? That’s a bear!” “Stiiiiill a bunny!” “Oh you!” They both laugh together and keep pointing out weird constellations and debate on what they think they look like. 

After a short while, Akane turns over to Sonia, and she’s fallen asleep. She sits up and looks at her for a little while longer, she looks really peaceful… but Akane can’t leave her to just stay asleep on the beach! Akane stands up and very very slowly and gently picks the sleeping Sonia up in her arms. She carries her bridal style all the way to her room. She lays Sonia down on her bed and tucks her in with her blankets. She brushes some hair off her face and smiles. Sonia must be a heavy sleeper, cause she’s still in a deep sleep. She really is the real life sleeping beauty, huh? Akane chuckles at the thought, but this princess must be even prettier than the fairytale princess. By far, Sonia was one of the most beautiful people she had ever laid eyes on. Both inside and out. She loves her complexion and her long blonde hair, but most of all her warm personality. Akane realizes she’s been staring at a sleeping Sonia for a little to long and shortly exits her cottage, giving one last look to Sonia and smiling as she closed her door. She whispered to herself “Sleep well your highness.” 

To Akane’s surprise, Chiaki was right outside the door. Chiaki lifted up her eyes from her gaming console and tilted her head. “Hello Akane. What are you doing in Sonia’s cottage?” Akane freezes for a moment before just casually laughing. “I’m makin’ sure she goes to sleep comfortably in her cottage! We were hanging out together and she fell asleep so I took her back here!” She grins. Chiaki blinks her eyes blankly a little before smiling. “Oh, that makes sense. I saw you carry her all the way back from the entrance of the hotel. You looked like a scene from fairytale rpg game I played one time. It's one of a knight carrying a princess off. It's a pretty cute scene actually, one of my favorites from that specific game.” Akane softly smiled. “Hehe, I’m no knight in shining armor, but I sure was carrying a princess, huh?” Chiaki nodded. “That was the main similarity I noticed from that scene and you carrying Sonia. Although…” Chiaki puts a finger on her chin while thinking. “I’m sure that Sonia felt like you were her knight, if that makes any sense. That’s what I would feel like in her situation. A strong, tall girl carrying me off to bed bridal style. That sounds... safe. Which is why I think Sonia would definitely view you as her knight in a way. I think.” As Akane turned a little red, Chiaki lightly giggled. “So that makes two similarities to the game scene. That’s really nice.” Chiaki yawns and rubs her eyes. “I didn’t realize how late it got while I was playing on the lobby arcade machine. Hey, at least I got a new high score.” Akane pats Chiaki’s head and smirks. “Get some sleep girl, maybe that’s why Hajime is always carrying you back to your cottage after you two hang out. You need more rest!” Chiaki blankly smiled. “I like it when he carries me back. It feels like that scene I mentioned again. I feel like I’m being carried by a strong knight to safety. It’s… really nice. Which is why I thought Sonia would feel the same way.” Chiaki’s face gets, for some reason, a little sad at the mention of Hajime. Akane doesn't exactly know why, but she's not sure if Chiaki would want her to question it. Akane simply just gives her a warm look. “Head to sleep, alright?” Chiaki shortly nods and silently waves goodbye. She heads to her cottage holding her gaming console. Akane turns back and sees Chiaki sneaking a few looks at her game, despite supposedly "going to sleep". Heh, that girl won't be going to sleep anytime soon, will she? 

Akane shrugs off the interaction she had with Chiaki and lays back in her bed. The last thing on Akane’s mind before she goes to sleep are Chiaki’s words. Man… she sure hopes that Sonia views Akane the same way Chiaki views Hajime. 

She may be a gymnast, but to protect princess Sonia…

She would become her knight in a heartbeat!


End file.
